elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Pale Lady (Creature)
= Wrongful Undo = Atvelonis, Please explain what is "speculative" about the edit. * It is a fact that she resides within The Pale. * It is a fact that she is a ghost and is depicted in the game as having a ghostly pale appearance. Neither of those things are speculative. Then, since her name can be read in two ways: The Lady of The Pale Hold and The Lady Who Is Pale, her name is a pun. That isn't speculation either. Now it might be speculation to suggest that the pun was intended, but I did not say that. Please revert your undo or provide some proof that your undo isn't arbitrary. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:34, December 4, 2016 (UTC) : The undo was done less a minute after the edit and I have waited 24 hours since I posted the analysis above so that any response might be heard. I believe that I have tried to work in good faith, using only facts, and there has been no counter-argument. I am therefore asserting that the analysis was accepted and I am undoing the undo. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:00, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Kora says: "It is speculation because it is up to opinion/perspective. Just because she is in the Pale and her name has "Pale" in it doesnt mean its a pun" ::: DaBarkspawn responds: The definition of a pun, per Merriam-Webster is as follows: "the usually humorous use of a word in such a way as to suggest two or more of its meanings or the meaning of another word similar in sound". Note that this fits that meaning perfectly in the two uses of the word 'pale'. Unlike what your edit comment suggests, it is precisely because the word has two meanings that it is a pun. Note also that puns do not require intention on the part of the person or persons (e.g., Bethesda) to be puns or that humor is required. I personally don't think it is a funny pun, but that doesn't mean it isn't a pun. I am following the dictionary definition of a pun here, it is not opinion or perspective. DaBarkspawn (talk) 05:00, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: One other thing, Kora: I have taken some length and effort to write reasoned arguments in refutation of the undo and it really feels to me that neither you nor Atvelonis are engaging in AGF, rather you are both simply asserting without facts or proofs your opinions of the edit. It is, to use a phrase, beyond the pale in my opinion. This is my first edit to this wikia and you have hardly made it welcoming. DaBarkspawn (talk) 05:07, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm neither Kora nor Atv, but I figured I should answer anyway. ::::It is very important to note that, while the Pale Lady is found in the Pale, she originally began in the Northern Marshes, outside of the Pale. To quote, "For generations, the people of Morthal have told whispered tales of the Pale Lady, a ghostly woman who wanders the northern marshes, forever seeking her lost daughter." It can be inferred from this statement that she gained her title not in the Pale, but in Hjaalmarch, by the people of Morthal - If she was not in the Pale, there would be no reason to call her the Pale Lady based on her location. This would mean that it's very unlikely to intend to make the name a pun; that'd be like calling me "The Bull of the Sahara," and 40 years later actually going to the Sahara. There isn't any solid proof, then, that there are 'two or more' meanings of the word that can be used in a pun, without the statement being speculation. ::::Furthermore, to quote, "Now it might be speculation to suggest that the pun was intended, but I did not say that." To include a detail so minor as to include a pun that was very likely not intended is not exactly a good thing to do to start with. Pages here on the wiki do have sizes, and page sizes change loading speed on browsers. It might not sound important, but it is extremely noteworthy, especially when it comes to giving content for other people. This means that we have to draw a line between what is necessary in articles, and what isn't. It is more than reasonable that Atvelonis and Kora drew a line here, and decided to revert your edit; there are simply better things that can be put on the page, as well as things that aren't so debated. The fact that three different people are telling you it doens't belong on an article should point out that it's debatable. ::::Personally, I would recommend finding other content. Just remember, when you say "This is my first edit to this wikia and you have hardly made it welcoming," the Wikia Terms of Use state that "'' You understand and agree that others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason.''" In this case, the admin and staff of this wiki are giving a reason, and they are giving it for the best interests of the wiki. When we voted for their roles on the wiki, we chose them because we believed they would have the wiki's best interests at heart. Even without an explanation, they do have a right to revert your edit. ::::Please, instead of taking the time to reply again to this, just find another page to edit. There's a ton of other valuable contributions that you can do to the wiki. Having everyone argue over the validity of a pun isn't helping.